


Bonded

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Bucky, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Vampire!Bucky, Vampires, slight dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: After 4 years, Bucky has found you again. But will you invite him in, or rather, do you even have to?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Bonded

You didn’t want to be here. But here you were. Because your work friends insisted on getting drinks. And they were dumb enough to go to want to go to the only vampire bar in town. And now here you were. And standing at the door, was your ex. Bucky. It had been 4 years since you’d seen him. And gods, his smell still made your knees tremble and practically turn into a puddle of your panties.

No. Stay strong girl. You had to get out of here. Quickly and quietly. Your friends were all busy dancing with their own choices for the night. You stood up from your seat, hoping maybe you could slip out quietly through the back door.

“Hiya babygirl.” A dark voice purred in your ear. Maybe not…

“Bucky…what…what are you doing here?”

“Well, kitten. Stevie said we should go out and” he chuckled “Get a bite to eat.” He nipped at where your neck met your shoulder. “Little did I know I’d find the morsel I’ve been craving the last…4…years…”

“Bucky please…” you whimpered.

“Shhh, Kitten. It’s okay. Your Master is here now. And he takes care of what’s his.” You realized while you’d talked, he’d managed bring you closer to the dance floor and was now grinding against you. With some very obvious approval in his jeans. “Dance with me, babygirl.” And you couldn’t resist his command. Even if you wanted. One arm of his wrapped around your waist as you moved your hips back against his and gasped.

“Fuck Bucky. Is that your gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” You asked, before you snapped your mouth shut, unsure of where such a brazen and bold statement had come from.

“Well, well. Someone has grown quite a mouth on her, hasn’t she?” Bucky said, amusement on his face but his eyes burned with a black fire at your sass. He leaned in close to you, his free flesh hand taking yours. “It’s all for you baby. I saw you in that cute little miniskirt and I could hardly believe it.” He leaned in close to your neck and inhaled deeply. “4 years doll. You left me for 4 _years._ ” He growled against your neck before he gently bit down. “Now you’re all mine again.”

You whimpered. No, this wasn’t right. You’d left Bucky for this reason. HE constantly suffocated you. Calling you his, trying to keep you home. He claimed it was all out of protection and love but it felt more like being kept as a pet, and you couldn’t handle it. So, you’d run. Even though, and you knew I,. and Bucky definitely knew it; Bucky and you were bonded. He’d been your first. And in giving yourself to him in that way, you’d been bonded to him. But because he never drank from you, you could still leave him. But he was right when he said you couldn’t resist him. At least not in person.

For 4 years you’d walked around with this constant heart ache. No date could ever succeed. No one in bed brought you happiness. Your body wanted him, needed him. And Bucky knew it.

“How about we go back to my home, doll? We have a LOT of catching up to do.” You couldn’t go to his place. You just couldn’t. You’d never leave. He’d drink your blood and that would be it. Bound to him for all eternity as his mate. No. You turned to him and put on your best sexy, but submissive eyes.

“Master, can we please go back to my place instead, just for tonight? That way I can grab some things before I come home with you tomorrow.” Bucky smirked.

“Sure thing, kitten. As long as you swear, you’ll invite me in.” One of the only myths that was real about vampires was the being invited into the household. The garlic was like a mild allergy. Sun usually just led to a bad sunburn without 150 FPS sunscreen. But the being invited in was a serious thing.

“Yes Master.” You said, promising lies.

“Good girl.”

The Uber ride to your apartment had been quiet. You were still resolve to do something to Bucky and free yourself, but how? The best you could consider in a swift kick to the shin and then running into the building. It wasn’t the best plan but it’d have to do as the Uber pulled up in front of your building.

“You live here doll?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, I’m working as a paralegal at a law firm. Pays well.” You explained.

“Very nice. In fact, you don’t even have to invite me in.” Your stomach dropped. What did he say?

“What did you say?” You turned to him and his pupils were blown wide, nearly erasing his irises as he filled with lust…and hunger.

“I own this building doll. About 2 years ago, I used some of the money I had 1920s to turn the rotting old factory that was here into affordable housing.” Your eyes widened in shock and surprise.

“B…but…”

“Oh, were you planning something different? Maybe to kick me in the shin and run inside?” He said, narrowing his eyes at you.

“How did you…?”

“Did I not mention that being bonded to me means I can read your thoughts? Don’t worry, when we’re fully bonded, you’ll be able to hear mine.” He promised, taking your arm and practically dragging you towards the building. “But first, someone needs to be punished for trying to deceive her Master.” You wanted to run, scream, yell for help. But instead your body just went into a trance-like state and you had no choice but to follow him. “What apartment, baby girl?” he asked as you two headed to the elevator.

“666.” You whispered.

“How appropriate.” He chuckled, pressing the button for the 6th floor. The ride up was even more quiet. With Bucky’s metal hand on the back of your neck, the cool metal providing relief from the stifling heat of shame you felt. Bucky had known your thoughts. He owned the building you lived in. He was going to bond you with him forever. And there was nothing you could do to stop it.

-ding-

“No, no there’s not.” He growled. You two stepped out of the elevator and you led him down the hall to your apartment, unlocking the door and no sooner had Bucky followed you in, then he was pushing you up against the now slammed shut door. His flesh hand wrapping around your throat and squeezing just enough that every breath burned with a need for air

“So, someone thinks they can run away from their Master, hide from me for 4 years. And now she wants to try and attack me. I think someone needs to be reminded of her place.” And suddenly his lips pressed down against yours in a thundering kiss. He wasn’t just kissing you; he was claiming you, owning you. And you wanted it. Your body had craved it for so long. Like water in the middle of the desert. You reached up to try to tangle your fingers in that glorious manbun of his. But he used his metal hand to pin both your wrists above your head.

“Uh uh, doll. You don’t get to touch until Master says so. Understood?”

“Yes Master.”

“And you’ve been a naughty, naughty girl. I’ll assume a naughty little slut like you has toys?”

“Yes Master.” You admitted, your body compelling you to please him.

“Good. You need to be punished. Go into the bedroom and get undressed. Grab something that I can spank you with. And if you don’t choose something t I think will do the job, it’ll be the metal hand.” You whimpered. Bucky had once given you a brief spanking with the metal hand and you’d bruised harder than you ever had before. He pressed another kiss to your lips before letting you with a swat on the ass from his flesh hand, making you squeak and scurry off.

After undressing completely, folding your clothes and laying them on the hamper; you looked in the very back of your closet where you kept a few toys squirreled away. All things you’d hoped would improve the sex-capades but only making the heartache worse. No one could make you feel the way he did. Nobody. You opted for the bamboo cane. It wasn’t big and heavy, and that almost made it worse. You also grabbed the rope as a precautionary measure. Then you knelt down next to the bed, head lowered. Kneeling had never been easy for you; you were too impatient. And that’s why Bucky loved making you do it. You waited a few moments, your thighs shaking and you were slightly shivering from the chill of the a/c when you head his boots coming down the hall. You heard him come to stand next to you and a quick hum of approval.

“Good choice, doll. And the rope was a smart idea. I was going to give you 25 swats with the cane. Now I’ll lower it to 15.” A breath you didn’t know you’d been holding escaped you.

“Bend over the bed. Hands behind your back.” You heard the sound of his belt being taken off. He helped you to stand and bend over the bed before using the belt to bind your arms behind your back, then used the rope to tie your ankles to the legs of the bed.

“I won’t make you count these ones, doll. But I want to hear you say “Thank you Master” after every…single…one. If you mess up, I add more. Do you remember your safe word doll?”

“Shield, Master.”

“Good girl.” And you heard the whoosh of the cane and the snap against your ass before the sting made you howl.

“Thank you Master!” You cried out. Another smack and your legs shook. “Thank you Master!”

On it went for 13 more smacks. But you never messed up, even when Bucky gave you 3 quick smacks in succession, almost like he was trying to mess you up. And after the last ‘thank you Master,’ you heard him drop the cane and as you lay there breathing heavily, you felt two fingers slide into you and you moaned.

“Fuck kitten, you are simply DRIPPING wet back here.” His flesh hand gave a quick smack to your ass. “I’d almost forgotten how much of a little masochist you are.” He growled, pulling the fingers out you and bringing them to his own lips. “But I’ll never forget how sweet you taste.” He licked his fingers clean. “When I bring you back to our new home, you can expect I’m going to spread you out on the kitchen table and make a feast out of your delicious pussy. But for right now, I need to be in you.” You heard him stand up and the undoing of a zipper told you he was ready. “Fucking hell, doll. I’ve been rock hard since the club.” You felt the head of him pressing against you and with hardly effort, a single thrust of his hips and he was almost entirely sheathed inside you.

“Fuuuuuck babygirl. You’re just as tight as I remember.” He said and your only response was a whimpering moan. His cock felt amazing inside you. Better than any toy you’d purchased and far better than anyone else you’d slept with, not that there’d been a lot.

“B…Bucky…” You tried to speak but the pleasure was too much. He bent over you so that he was right in your ear

“Yeah, kitten? Tell your Master what you need.” He said, that dark dominance laced with genuine care.

“More…” was all your said as you wriggled your hips, trying to get any semblance of relief.

“Whatever my princess wants.” And he started a firm but slow pace of thrusting his cock in and out of you. And it was bliss, pure bliss. You hadn’t had a satisfying orgasm in the last 4 years, at least nothing that scratched the itch the way he did. And he knew it. He quickened his pace a little bit, making you moan loudly.

“You sound so fucking pretty doll. All those little whimpers are mine. You. Are. Mine.” Each word was punctuated by a thrust before he suddenly stopped and you nearly cried with want.

“Bucky! Master! Please don’t stop!” you begged. This was torture.

“Say it. Say you belong to me, that _this…_ ” he gave an extra powerful thrust nearly making you choke as you gasped. “…is mine.” He snarled.

“I belong to you. All of me. Just please please please…” Your words turned to mindless babble as he resumed a punishing pace, one hand sliding between you and the bed to rub your clit, bringing you closer and closer to the brink.

“I’m going to drink from you. And when I do, I want you to cum. Cum and bond yourself to me. That’s a command. Am I understood?”

“Yes…yes Master…please let me cum!”

“Do it!” He ordered and at the moment you were thrown into the most amazing orgasm you could ever recall you felt a shooting pain just at the base of your neck. He had bitten you. But any pain was drowned out by the pleasure of Bucky’s continued thrusts into you, heightening your climax as he chased his. He drank heavily from you for a few moments before he stilled and you could feel him filling you with his cum. He gave a few more thrusts to ride out the pleasure he was feeling before pulling away.

Your mind was gone. Mush. Your limbs were little more than jello as Bucky undid the restraints and slowly pulled out of you, making you whimper at the loss. But he sat down on your bed and gathered you close to him in his arms and on his lap. As everything came more into focus you felt…strange but calm. Different but the same. You were not a vampire, no. But definitely not fully human. You were a vampire’s mate. You looked up at Bucky.

“Bucky?” you said, still processing everything that had happened in the last few hours.

“Yes, my love. I’m here.” He murmured. Pressing a kiss against your head.

“We’re…fully bonded, aren’t we?”

“Yes, you’re mine. And I am yours. But I am your sire, your Master.” He said with a rumble in his voice. You nodded, laying your head on his chest. “First thing tomorrow, you’re quitting your job.” He ordered and you looked up at him in shock. “Bucky please…” he put a finger to your lips. “I’ll get you a job at Stark Industries. I want to keep an eye on my kitten. Which means you’ll also be moving into the Avenger’s compound with me. Understood” You weren’t happy about being forced to quit your job and having to upend your life. But you had no real choice. Besides, it was still a job. And maybe he was too over-protective, but he was still Bucky, and you still loved him.

“Yes Master.” You said.

“Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as part of the “Damnit Jim, I’m A Vampire, Not A Landlord Fic Frenzy”


End file.
